Drew Carey Show references
Mentions of The Drew Carey Show US-103 - Ryan jokes about a "24-Hour Drew Carey Network" in Greatest Hits. Ryan says "that's how I got the job on the other show" after Party Quirks. US-106 - At the beginning of the episode, Drew says "Hope you enjoyed watching The Drew Carey Show just now." In Hats, Greg dons Drew-style glasses and says, "Uh, hi. I'm the star of my own ABC sitcom, and uh..." He's buzzed by Drew, then says "Lewis! Lewis!" US-102 - Drew declares that the winner is "Lewis from The Drew Carey Show." He then plugs the showtime of TDCS. US-113 - Greg impersonates Mimi in Hats. Ryan mentions a "24-Hour Drew Carey Network" in Greatest Hits. Ryan as the pet guru in Let's Make a Datetells Drew how much he loves his show, including "the flamboyant woman" and "the tall guy" who "doesn't get enough lines." US-121 - Ryan to birthday boy Drew in Hands Through: "I don't care if your dad has a television show or not, shut up!" US-109 - Ryan's hoedown: "But I don't really care, 'cause I'm on another show!" US-204 - Drew accidentally calls Ryan Colin. Ryan says, "It's better than Lewis. He's been calling me that for years." US-222 - Drew's World's Worst television program: "Mimi, shut up, ya fatso!" US-223 - Drew mentions that he and Ryan had been naked on the show. The episode was titled The Dog and Pony Show. US-208 - Drew mentions that he's seen Ryan naked (they were both naked in an episode of TDCS.) Also, one of the lines in Whose Line is "Don't miss The Drew Carey Show Wednesday nights on ABC." Ryan adds, "Wait. There's more. 'Give the tall guy more lines.'" US-225 - In Telethon, Drew, Ryan, and Wayne make references to Drew being a sitcom star. US-215 - In Greatest Hits Colin says to Ryan, "And what about us who only have one network show?" US-230 - Ryan to Drew: "Don't you have two T.V. shows?" Drew's response: "Don't you have two too?" US-217 - Ryan in Scenes From a Hat (Strange causes to raise money for): Get Drew Carey a third show?" US-235 - Drew mentions the kiss that Colin gave him on The Drew Carey Show. This happened in the episode "Drew Live." US-218 - Drew comments on Ryan's character in Let's Make a Date: "A lot of people don't know that, but that's what, uh, Lewis and Oswald sound like when the cameras are off." Also, for Title Sequence someone in the audience can be heard suggesting "Mimi and Drew." US-238 - Drew jokes that he likes to call ABC "The Drew Carey Channel." US-341 - Colin in Scenes From a Hat (pick-up lines doomed to fail): "I play Lewis on The Drew Carey Show." US-301 - As a B-list star reading the credits: "Hi, I'm Drew Carey, I had two shows on the air at one time." US-325 - Someone in the audience suggests "Drew Carey Show" for Film TV and Theatre Styles. Drew says, "I'll see what happens." US-311 - After Questions Only, Drew says, "That's great, I'm gonna give five hundred points for that to Ryan Stiles, who can be seen every Wednesday at 9, 8 central on The Drew Carey Show, right here on ABC." Ryan comments, "Shameless." Drew replies, "I'm gonna give points, I might as well make it worth my while." US-413 - Colin mentions in Newsflash that he's worked on The Drew Carey Show. US-414 - Drew says to Ryan after an insult: "We're gonna miss you, Lewis." US-421 - Wayne as an excited Japanese tourist in Weird Newscasters snaps photos of Drew and says "And Mimi!" US-415 - Ryan says to Drew in Helping Hands, "I used to watch your show. Should've saved some money." US-409 - Ryan steps into Hell and meets Drew, then says to him, "This is how you got two shows." US-416 - Drew says, "That's right, the points are like flat abs when you got a great sense of humor and two T.V. shows." US-427 - Greg guesses the quirks in Let's Make a Date and says to Drew, "And Ryan used to be on your shoe and Whose Line before he treated you like a horse." After the game Drew says, "That's right, Ryan used to have two shows." US-406 - Wayne as Jerry Springer Show guests in Party Quirks: "We were watching you know, an episode of our favorite show, you know, The Drew Carey Show." US-513 - After Ryan mocks Drew performing "Drew Carey the Musical" in Let's Make a Date, Drew says, "I got some bad news during that game. Lewis died." In Scenes From a Hat ("Bad segues following tragic news stories"), Wayne says, "It was a big, big loss. Speaking of big, right after this, The Drew Carey Show." US-348 - Ryan in Greatest Hits: "Hi. We'll be back to The Drew Carey Show in just a minute. You know, I think that tall guy should get more lines on that show." US-7010 - One of the Sound Effects audience members tells Drew that her name is Mimi. He says, "Really, no kidding?" and "I can't believe your name is Mimi." US-8003 - The last line in Colin's Hoedown verse, "On our honeymoon, we stayed up all night and watched the Drew Carey Show."